highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabariel Dawnbreaker
"Run fast demon, for I've a quiver of friends and they fly faster than you do." Trained as a farstrider of Quel'thalas before the fall, Sabariel only truly began her path of the hunter after it's fall to the Undead. Turning herself into a weapon against the demons, Sabariel spent over fifteen years in the wilderness, with very little company as she hunted her prey, saving villages without praise, often seen to be feared amongst some of the villagers due to the hunt she used to take. Although this did not dampen her heart, staying calm and kind to those that she would fight for. Sabariel soon went from being the Lady Dawnbreaker to the Lady Greenwood, during a eventful encounter with her brother, which ended with her firing a arrow into his shoulder, causing him to fall from the bridge. Later it would take much for her to accept her brother back as he survived to become an Illidari Demon Hunter. Appearance Sabariel stands quite tall for an elf at 6 foot with quite a delicate frame to support her elven beauty. With such a slender and thin body, most would be curious as to how Sabariel was strong enough to slay her prey and often dismiss her as a hoax or a fraud to the name Demon Hunter, however her actual body is never seen, hidden beneath her silver and blue armour is her quite pale skinned body, although not muscular, has hints of being strong with a semi-toned stomach. On her chest, at the bottom of her ribs on her right side, she still has a scar from when she was stabbed with a bolt of ice by her brother. Other than this scar, her body does not hold any other marks. Often hidden by the hood of her cloak, Sabariel's face is quite beautiful with soft features, her skin, although pale, is soft and always kept clean; with never a droplet of sweat upon her brow. Her lips, which are often in a caring smile or smirk, are soft and naturally red. Sabariel's sand blonde hair is as soft as her smile and as gentle as a breeze, if one were to touch it, her hair would be like fine silk thread, soft as her face and as soft and fresh snow through the Hellstrider Enclave. The way her cloak billowed in the wind, her scarf trailing into the breeze with her long blonde hair flowing continuously however not a strand blew out of place in front of her eyes. Those blue eyes, affixed and focused however held a balance between an immense hatred and a discipline able to rival those of the Shado-Pan. On her back she held those two quivers, countless arrows ready to be fired into her enemies at will. Her smile was ever present, calm and pleasant to behold with her pale and soft skin. This is Lady Sabariel Dawnbreaker, a hunter of demons and Farstrider. Notable Pieces of Equipment * Demon's Fear -- The bow used by Sabariel sports a purple metal armour peice encrusted with a cold blue gem. It's name due to demons, who recognise it, knowing there going to be in bad shape. * Truesight of the Demon Lords -- Once a day, you may glance at a demon and learn it's true name, allowing you to banish it into the twisting nether for 24 hours. Trivia * More information on Sab can be found here: http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Sabariel_Greenwood * Sabariel has a slight Gilnean accent. * Sabariel writes with her right, although she is ambidextrous. Category:High Elf Category:Hellstriders Category:Ranger Category:PCs Category:House Dawnbreaker